Spider Busters
' Spider Busters '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Bastion *Puffy Featuring *Cryptie *Buck and Chuck *Graves Appearances *Handy Plot Bastion and Puffy get into their pyjamas for a sleep-over party. As Bastion reaches for his slippers, Puffy screams. He looks and sees a large tarantula nearby. Bastion throws one of his slippers at the creature, but misses. With Puffy cowering in his blanket, Bastion decides to call for drastic measures. Cryptie, Graves, Buck and Chuck arrive to the scene and Bastion joins them as the "Spider Busters" squad, armed with hundreds of slippers. Bastion tells Puffy to lead the way as they head into his house. Puffy sees a tarantula under his table and screams. Cryptie throws a slipper and squashes it. Puffy spots another spider on the window, then several more after that. With green slime and arachnids everywhere, Puffy thinks this is a waste of time and rushes off. Bastion, however, is still determined to kill the spiders. Buck and Chuck see a spider crawl into the basement and, getting the team's attention, chase after it. They head downstairs and the moment they turn on the lights, they see spider eggs all over the walls. Bastion throws a slipper at one and splatters it open. All the eggs crack and the spiders crawling out swarm around the intruders, devouring Graves. Talking on the phone, Puffy gets annoyed by the screaming in the basement and moves outside. Back downstairs, many spiders have been splattered and the team pants in exhaustion. Just then, glowing eyes appear in a dark corner and the gigantic spider queen emerges. Chuck tries to run upstairs, but a web is shot at his leg and stops him, causing him to fall and get his body sliced by the steps. Bastion, Buck, and Cryptie throw all their slippers at the monster, barely injuring it. The spider queen shoots at Cryptie and he gets an idea. He runs around the spider and it shoots webs at its own legs, trapping it. Baston and Chuck fire at the spider's legs, cutting them off. Cryptie, standing under the spider, is crushed when it falls. Bastion and Chuck congratulate themselves on a job well done, as the legless spider has been reduced to a giant ball of fur. Unfortunately, that giant ball starts rolling around, running over Buck as Bastion flees. Outside, it is revealed that Puffy had called for the demolition of his house. With dynamite all around it, Handy blows up the entire building, leaving behind a crater. Bastion crawls out, with his body covered in spider legs and parts. Mistaking him for a giant spider, Puffy puts on his slipper and stomps the "spider" in the head, and a squish sound is heard when the screen goes black. Moral "''Don't get caught in the web." Deaths #Numerous spiders are splattered by slippers. #Graves is devoured by spiders. #Chuck is sliced by stair steps. #Cryptie and Buck are crushed by the spider queen. #The spider queen and any remaining spiders die in the explosion. #Bastion is stomped in the head. Trivia *Chuck's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Sweet Ride. *Most of the spiders were tarantulas, but the spider queen resembled a daddy long legs. *The title and the plot is a reference to "Ghostbusters" *Some of the plot is a reference to the 2002 spider horror movie "Eight Legged Freaks" especially when the team is fighting the spider queen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween